


Deathflix and Chill

by lilacteagalaxy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacteagalaxy/pseuds/lilacteagalaxy
Summary: You and Mammon spend some time alone together in his room watching a movie. Cute moments entail.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 10





	Deathflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by 'The Final Countdown' event. It has most of the lines he says in it.

It was another day in the Devildom. You and Mammon had planned to spend the evening relaxing after a tiring day of school. Mammon had noticed you were feeling more stressed out than usual so he convinced you to watch a movie with him to take your mind off things. After changing into a pair of comfy pyjamas, you strolled down the hallway to Mammon's room. You softly knocked on the door and were met with an immediate "come in!" from Mammon.

You opened the door and walked down the steel staircase after greeting the grinning demon. "C'mere," he said as he motioned towards the seat on the sofa next to him. You smirked as you realised how much effort he put in tonight. Even from the top of the staircase, you could get the familiar scent of his cologne. You had also noticed he had prepared some snacks and drinks, especially your favourite ones. "h-hey! why are ya smirkin' like that for!" he blubbered. Swinging an arm around him, you simply replied "you remembered". "Of course I did, I-I'm the great Mammon!" he bragged. Chuckling, you replied, "mhm yes you are".

The now-flustered Mammon changed the subject, "c'mon sit down already!" he muttered. You walked around the couch and nestled yourself beside him. Mammon cleared his throat and asked, "whaddya wanna watch?". He already had Deathflix opened up on the projector. He slowly scrolled down the site, letting you contemplate over which one you wanted to watch. "Deathflix has almost everything, so just say the word," he said, becoming increasingly aware of the close proximity between the two of you.

"Hmm.. how about that one?" you pondered. "Ooh, good choice! I wanted to watch that someday" he said. He selected the movie and sat back against the arm of the sofa. "All right, I'm pressin' play". You slowly leant against him, hoping he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Wha... h-hey.. you" he stuttered. You began to move away before Mammon quickly held you in place. "I mean, not that I mind" he mumbled shyly. You gave him a coy smile before settling into his arms. As you two got comfortable, he stretched out his arm to grab a different remote. As he clicked the button, the lights turned off. "You have remote-controlled lights?" you questioned. "Yeah, I saw them at Akuzon and I just had ta buy it! Pretty cool right? Makes ya feel like you're in a movie theatre" he gushed. "Yeah," you said, admiring his upbeat nature.

"Oh here, I got us some drinks and popcorn," he said, pulling the table towards the two of you. "Ah thanks," you said as he handed you a bowl. "Wait.. lemme feed ya some popcorn," Mammon said abruptly. "Here, open wide" You slightly opened your mouth and let him feed you. "Is it good?" You simply nodded while eating. Thankfully, your back was to Mammon so he couldn't see how flushed your cheeks were right now. It was getting way too warm in here.

"Whoa! That was awesome! Did you see that?!" he exclaimed. "Yeah that was amazing!" you replied, softly holding his hand as got more hyped up. "Huh?!" he blushed. Your eyes met his and you felt tingles go down your spine. Silence washed over the two of you as a new wave of heat sparked in you. "Hey, so.. you wanna kiss or somethin'?" he asked, his heart pounding beneath his cool facade. "If you want to that much" you teased.

He angled your face towards him and softly kissed you. You tousled his wispy white hair while pulling him closer, getting lost in the kiss. Mammon let out a soft groan before gently deepening the kiss. After what felt like an eternity, he gingerly pulled away and breathlessly said, "this ain't something we could do in the theatres". "It's the best" he panted. You smiled wordlessly and dropped your head into his embrace, feeling your heart hammering away. After catching your breath, you whispered "it really is the best". Mammon could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat at that moment. "Ah... we don't normally have the chance to sit down and spend much time alone together" he noted. As you nuzzled closer to him, you mumbled "but I love when we do".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I might edit it to make it longer or add another chapter, continuing on from this.


End file.
